ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 2 : Old Freinds, Old Foes
Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 2 : Old Freinds , Old Foes "This May be more difficult than we thought" Kai said. Shadelock laughed, and struck Kai. "Fire" the scorpo hissed. He blasted it at Cole and Zane who dodged the blast. Shadelock lunged forward swinging his staff into Nya and then Cole. "How fun" laughed Shadelock. "Water! Earth!" Both powers flew at the same time, knocking down Kai, Cole and Nya. Jay struggled to his feet. Shadelock Made contact with Zane. "Ice!" He cried and Jay was frozen solid. He kicked Zane to the ground and turned to Lloyd. " one to go" he said smiling. " who are you!? " yelled Loyld, as he blocked Shadelocks swing. " Ninjago may have forgotten me but I never forgot them" Shadelock hissed. "Its time they pay!" He struck Lloyd. "Energy!" Yelled Shadelock. Lloyd blocked it with his own. "Come In Bounty!" He called into his commicator. "We need a pick up from Ninjago power plant!" Shadelock laughted. "You may run, young garmadon, but you will not escape the end. You will watch your freinds fall and your home burn!" "Fire!" Kai yelled , hitting Shadelock from behind. " The Bountys coming!," Lloyd warned. " How close?" asked Cole. A distant sound of engines was growing much louder. Shadelock got up. "Very!" Said Lloyd. " everyone get down!" . The bounty smashed thought the roof Of the plant. "what!?" screamed Shadelock as the Destinys Bounty crashed straight into him, trapping him under the falling debris. " is he dead?" Asked Jay. "Lets not find out" said Cole. " everyone on the bounty!" The Ninja boarded the bounty and flew off. Shadelock burst out of the rubble. " Get me Hunter" he said into his commicator. " I have a mission for him". The Bounty Flew over Ninjago city as the sun set. " who was that guy?" Asked Nya. " he said his name was Shadelock, and he said something about making Ninjago pay" Lloyd said. " you thing he'll strike again?" Asked Cole. " I know he will" replied Lloyd. " But now, we are off to pay someone a visit" Shadelock walked through the halls of the chaos temple. " Master Shadow" Hunter bowed. He was a naturally short Zar from the 17th realm, the same home as Shadelock. He had been sent to kill Shadelock, but instead joined him. " I see we found the temple" said Shadelock. " yes my lord, its remote location has kept it from the prying eyes of those in the city" said Hunter in his reptilian voice. " we are the only ones to know of its existance" . Shadelock walked into a large room. " you have it?" He asked Hunter. Hunter nodded and pulled out the realm crystal, a sparkling ore that could open and close realms at will. " Let us begin" Said Shadelock. He opened the portal to the departed realm. " oh warriors of Kark!" he yelled " I wish you by my side, for you to live and serve a master once again!" A dull growl echoed inside the portal. Hunter took a step back. Beings began walking out. They were a light gray with blue markings and black eyes. "The Kark " Shadelock declared. There were now over 200 there. The portal closed. Shadelock tossed the realm crystal to hunter, who stored it back in his pocket. " what do you want from us?" Asked one of the Kark. "Your service to my new army and soon to be empire" Shadelock said. " you were the successors to the stone army, a dark force under a dark master, would you like that power and permission to destroy again? Or will I just have to send you back to the dead?" The Kark spoke among themselves. " We will serve you, master" they said. " excellent" said Shadelock. "Master the portal!" Hunter cried out. The portal had reopened and someone was coming out, a 4 armed someone. " but he died" Shadelock said. " this is from the realm of the dead" Hunter reminded him. The skeleton walked up to Shadelock and the portal closed. "Who are you?" Shadelock asked. The Skeleton grinned. " I am Samukai" he said. " You are late" Skylor said. " we got a bit sidetracked with this evil guy" said Jay. " What have you got for us?" Asked Lloyd. Skylor pointed at a white snake man tied up. " him" she said. The snake looked up. "Why if it isn't the Ninja! How good to see my old pal Lloyd again." "Pythor" Lloyd said. " I captured him at the corridor of elders" skylor explained. " He says he needed to speak to you" Pythor nodded " I Do" he said. " He leaned forward. " Tell me, have you ever heard, of Shadelock?" To Be continued Category:Fanfictions